Painted love
by EroseN
Summary: Vald is a prince with a curse. Hali is the only one who can help him. When Vald's curse is revealed to Hali, the sorcerer gets an idea of how to keep the the beast inside of him dormant.


So, this is basically just a retelling of the first time Hali and Vald… well, you know. I've heard their names translated in different ways, so I just picked the most common. This is just a short little story I wrote after reading the manga. Amazing! By the way… it's me, so by now you all know that means yaoi.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own these guys either. Sadness…

* * *

Hali stood, staring down at the sleeping prince.

"Just so you know, when I am asleep do not come near me carelessly. And never under any circumstances are you to touch me." Vald's words from before bounced around inside Hali's head, making him even more curious than before. The sorcerer stared at the demonic seal wrapped around the prince's wrists in the form of silver handcuffs.

_Why would he need to restrain himself when he is already unconscious?_ Hali shrugged and thought to himself, _…It's human nature to want to touch if he says not to. I'll just examine that seal of his…_ He reached out one long slim finger out and touched the fastening of the cuff. For a moment, nothing happened, then a tremendous blast came, pushing the sorcerer back a few feet. When he opened his eyes again, a beautiful sight met his eyes. The prince's slim body had become encircled with delicate markings tracing up his arms before disappearing up into his loose shirt and reappearing to frame his eyes, now narrowed with slit pupils, like a cat. He growled.

Hali laughed and said, "Sorry to disturb you at night… Vald! Are you mad because I woke you?" The demon lunged at him, Hali barely having enough time to raise his staff to block the attack. Vald attacked again, this time wrapping a clawed hand around Hali's throat. The demon pinned him to the ground, licking his lips, fangs shining in the half light from the fire.

_Val's consciousness is gone…_ Hali thought to himself. Vald came at him again, his collar open to reveal sharp collar bones covered in black swirling lines. Hali raised his staff, casting a demon seal on the maddened demon prince. He stopped mid lunge, invisible chains wrapping around his body, silently opening his mouth to scream.

_It's stronger than I imagined. It'll be difficult for a normal person to handle if he's attacked. _Hali finished binding the demon and noticed the energy swirling around him. _ I can see it… The negative energy eating away at your body. Like angry flowing lava, it rages in your body trying to seek an outlet. This energy… is gushing out endlessly… not from the body nor the sword, but a different place. This'll be difficult… _Hali was interrupted in his thought by Vald roaring at him.

"Is it painful? Sorry, but I can't let you eat me." The sorcerer said out loud, knowing that Vald couldn't understand him anymore. He fell back into his personal reverie, thinking to himself, _while I can restrain its fighting instinct every night, I might get killed before I get the sword… I guess the best way would be treating it like the beast it is, and directing its energy elsewhere… _He forced his spell to pin the demon to the floor, finishing his thought out loud.

"That's right, I'll take that energy. Luckily your original self was pretty even if you're ugly now, so I have no complaints. Become the source of my magical energy." He slipped out of the elaborate robe he was wearing, dropping it to the floor next to his staff. Vald was laying on the ground, struggling to free himself from the invisible bonds. Hali slowly walked over to the demon and sat next to it, testing how tightly he was confined. The beast glared at him and tried to snap at the long fingers when they slowly made their way to loosen the pants tied at the waist.

Hali chuckled at the helplessness and stripped him, pressing his body on top of Vald, breathing into his ear, biting the pointed tip and caressing his body, following the stripes down to between his legs, stroking the rising erection there. The demon let out a sharp breath, opening his mouth in surprise when he felt Hali slide one long finger in his opening. Another soon followed and the sorcerer finally fit three fingers in, finding a sensitive spot, causing Vald to throw back his head and growl. Hali removed his fingers and slid in, rubbing Vald's swollen organ.

"Go ahead and let it go. It's been a while, right?" The demon scraped his claws against the blanket, ripping a long tear into it. Hali slammed in one more time before coming hard into his demon prince. Vald shuddered and came only a moment later with a little coaxing from Hali's slim fingers. He slumped down exhausted and covered in sweat. The sorcerer sat up, pulling his long silver hair back and sliding his robe back on.

_The stripes have disappeared. I see… never mind the sword, I'm more interested in the beast itself…"_ Hali replaced the metal handcuffs on the prince now returned to his natural state. He smiled down, refreshed with the immense energy flowing through him. The demon side of Vald was even more powerful and intriguing than he ever could have imagined. Hali stood up and began gathering together the necessary items for the long journey ahead of the two of them.


End file.
